mylinkfandomcom-20200214-history
JobOz
=Calculator= * salary http://www.paycalculator.com.au/ * working day http://australia.workingdays.org/ * tax calc http://www.taxcalc.com.au/ * Holidays http://australia.gov.au/topics/australian-facts-and-figures/public-holidays =Financial Year= New Zealand 1st April The company and personal financial year begins on 1 April and finishes on 31 March and applies to company and personal income tax. The New Zealand Government's fiscal and financial reporting year begins on 1 July and concludes on 30 June of the following year and applies to the budget. Australia 1st July In Australia, the Fiscal Year starts on 1 July and ends on 30 June. For personal income tax after the financial year ends, individuals have until 31 October to lodge their return (unless they use a tax agent). Refer to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fiscal_year =Job Seeking Web Sites= * http://www.linkedin.com * Seek Ltd. www.seek.com.au www.seek.co.nz history * http://www.careerone.com.au * http://au.iprofile.org =Agents= * Unfortunately, we'll reject most software developer job applications. supercoders =Careers= http://www.payscale.com/research/AU/Country=Australia/Salary Cover Letter * The cover letter should: ** Be to the point. Should clearly link your experience to the role being advertised. ** Be no more than three to four paragraphs long. ** Be positive and upbeat. Make the hiring manager interested in reading your resume. * The cover letter should NOT: ** Be a summary or repeat of your resume. ** Be a uniform letter you send with all job applications. * http://www.seek.com.au/jobs-resources/cover-letters Resume *How_to_build_a_resume * Freeoz工作室的简历样本 http://hioz.org/ibbs/thread-740900-1-1.html * tristone 如何在澳洲找工 https://www.freeoz.org/ibbs/thread-1059078-1-1.html Interview * http://classic-puzzles.blogspot.com.au/2006/12/google-interview-puzzle-2-egg-problem.html * http://internsoverforty.com/2011/08/18/9-steps-to-acing-a-phone-job-interview/ General Strategies # 19 unprofessional habits click By Rounds # first round most likely to be done by HR - tbd #* delivery big picture of yourself #* receive information for second round of interview - who, time and location # second round most likely to be done by a technical guy - tbd By Interview Duration If the interview is scheduled for 30m - then what? tbd Behaviour Interview General * Common Behavioral Interview Questions click * How Prepare for and Rock a Behavioral Job Interview click Lazy People * 12 Tips For Dealing With A Lazy Co-Worker click * Working with lazy people click Successful and Unsuccessful Situations * TBD Direct Apply Companies * AusRegistry careers applynow * Atlassian http://www.atlassian.com/company/careers * Fairfax media https://careers.fairfaxmedia.com.au Airliners * Qantas http://www.qantas.com.au/travel/airlines/job-search-current-vacancies/global/en Bank * UBS http://www.ubs.com/au/en.html * Suncorp http://recruitment.suncorpgroup.com.au Com Gov * Vic http://careers.vic.gov.au/vacancies/ Law * Digital Forensic Analyst ICTfrom Med * http://www.ambulance.vic.gov.au/Paramedics/Become-a-Paramedic/How-To-Apply.html Sports * http://www.workatsportsbet.com.au Apprentice and Trainee Services * APlus http://www.aplus.org.au/ http://hioz.org/ibbs/viewthread.php?tid=740221&page=2&fromuid=95128#pid817100 =Tax= * Your tax and super obligations for contractors click =Learning= Books and Blogs * http://stackoverflow.com/questions/22873/language-books-tutorials-for-popular-languages * Introduction to Algorithms * Algorithms (4th Edition) by Robert Sedgewick and Kevin Wayne * Cracking the Coding Interview * Programming Pearls * Google: Google File System, MapReduce, BigTable * Facebook: Cassandra * Amazon: Dynamo TAFE * Seeklearning http://www.seeklearning.com.au/tafe-courses-vic.asp * TAFE & training courses http://www.vic.gov.au/education/tafe-training/tafe-training-courses.html ** Further Education and Training ** stories * Boxhill Institute http://www.bhtafe.edu.au/ Plumbing =Certification= * numeracy and literacy test * RMA - Registered Migration Agent click becoming an agent =Small Bussiness= * Bussiness Licensing Authority http://www.bla.vic.gov.au * Standard Business Sponsor =Taxation= * NAT 3092 http://www.ato.gov.au/individuals/content.aspx?doc=/content/6360.htm =Thank You Letter= * UnderdogLetter